The New Adventures of Stupendous Man
by THE Elvenking
Summary: One of the few Stupendous Man fics, Stupendous Man is back in high school, and it looks like Susie and Hobbes are here to help!
1. The Birth of Stupendous Team

The New Adventures of Stupendous Man  
  
I don't own C/H  
  
Chapter One- The Birth of Stupendous Team!  
  
"Get the cash into the car, man!" exclaimed a robber who we shall call Robber #1. "I'm hurrying!" exclaimed Robber #2. Thug #1 held up a gun to the tellers. "All rights, fellas. We's givin' yous five minutez to get da dough inta da bag." He laughed.  
  
"Stop!" exclaimed a figure. It was Stupendous Man. "Stupendous Man!" exclaimed Robber #1. "That's right." smirked the maroon superhero. "Put down your weapons!" "Sorry, Stupie, but we can't!" laughed Robber #2. Thug #2 opened fire with a machine gun.  
  
"Ugh." Thought Stupendous Man as the bullets bounced off of him. "Can you not see this is helpless?" he asked.  
  
The Thugs and Robbers gaped at the still intact Stupendous Man, then ran into a nearby police car, where they turned themselves in.  
  
Stupendous Man smirked. It was another job well done. He jumped into the sky and let the air flow over his cape.  
  
"Where's Stupendous Man #2?" he thought as he flew home. "Wait! There is no Stupendous Man #2!" he remembered. "There was a Ferocious Feline, but that was it." Stupendous Man pressed on his watch and returned to normal Calvin.  
  
Ever since the Anti-Noodle Incident, strange things had happened. Calvin had become much more polite, as well as smart. He found himself able to fly, sense people, and was now bulletproof, not to mention the ability to bend the force of gravity itself.  
  
But now, Calvin was stuck in the middle of two worlds. There was Calvin, the calm, cool, take-life-easy high-school student, and there was Stupendous Man, the loved superhero to them all. Calvin then sensed a group of news reporters closing in, so he pressed on his watch so he could turn back into Stupendous Man.  
  
"Stupendous Man! Can you tell the folks at home a little about yourself?" asked Cynthia Hotflash, the most popular news anchor in the city and suburbs. "Well…" began Calvin in his fake voice…  
  
  
  
"I am… the helper of the helpless," he continued, beginning a pose that would make Saiyaman look cool, "the protector of justice, the toughest of the tough, the one and only… STUPENDOUS MAN!" he finished. The news crew looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Hi, Calvin." Greeted Calvin's next door neighbor girlfriend, Susie, at the bus stop that morning. She was the only person besides Hobbes and Calvin's parents who knew who Stupendous Man was. "Hi, Susie." He replied, blushing. "I should be flying!" he mentally shouted.  
  
The bus, meanwhile, hit four nails conveniently located below the wheels. Calvin said, fakely, "I'll have my mom drive me," when the bus driver came with the bad news. He ducked into the woods behind his house, hit his watch, and flew into the air.  
  
Five minutes later, the bus driver saw a crimson streak in the sky. "Stupendous Man… away!" shouted the red blast, which landed in front of the bus, with all of the students who rode the bus there. "It should be fine." He said to the bus driver, who started the bus again. Stupendous Man jumped underneath the bus, then lifted and ran.  
  
"I want to give you something." Calvin told her on the bus. He dug into his backpack. "I want to give you… this." He said to Susie, handing her a watch. "You and I can fight crime together. You where hit by the noodles in the Anti-Noodle incident, too. You have the same powers. Here's your chance to use them. Press the blue button to transform in Stupendous Man #2. I'm #1, you know."  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
"Let's see it." Said Calvin, pressing the blue button on his watch.  
  
"Okay." Sighed a nervous Susie, pressing her blue button. Calvin was overwhelmed at what he saw.  
  
It was a blue, hooded figure. A royal blue, hooded figure. A royal blue, hooded figure who looked exactly like him except that she was a royal blue.  
  
"It works!" Calvin exclaimed, embracing his girlfriend. "It works!"  
  
Over the next few days, they got a long series of poses down for several situations. Then, crime struck. Calvin kicked into the air, and was followed by Susie. "You're not leaving without me, #1." She said, closing in on him.  
  
***Next Chapter***  
  
Calvin and Susie each defeat many foes, but they each meet their match in a group of bullies. Joining forces, they vow to destroy their enemies. But will their combined power be enough to stop them? Find out next time… on The New Adventures of Stupendous Man! 


	2. Unity

The New Adventures of Stupendous Man  
  
I don't own C/H  
  
A/N- In the battles, Stupendous Man and Calvin are the same people. The same goes for Susie and Stupendous Man #2. Also, the Stupendous Warriors have helmets, not hoods, as well as more detailed outer layers, which I'll explain later.  
  
Chapter Two- Unity  
  
"Stop, villain, and face the power of Stupendous Man!" began Calvin, beginning his series of poses. "Ugh." Thought Gang Member #1, who promptly did what most criminals would do when they had a gun in their hand- he shot Stupendous Man.  
  
"Oh. No. I. Have. Fallen." Sighed Calvin sarcastically.  
  
"Yes!" screamed the Gang Member.  
  
"Stop and feel the wrath of Stupendous Team!" came a voice.  
  
"What?" demanded the gang member.  
  
"We are…" began Calvin.  
  
"The upholders of justice." Continued Susie.  
  
"The peacekeepers."  
  
"Your worst nightmare."  
  
"Stupendous Man #1."  
  
"Stupendous Man #2!"  
  
"Look, look, that's great." Sighed the gang member. "But I've got money to steal. You see…" he stopped, because Calvin had landed a punch in the gang member's stomach. Susie used a flying kick on the villain, who fell to the ground.  
  
"Let's get outta here, dudes!" exclaimed the gang leader, and the gang took off to the north. Calvin kicked off after them and rounded them up.  
  
"Crime clearly does not pay." He said. "Guess again, Stupid-ness Man!" shouted the gang leader, who revealed to be none other then Moe. "I was hit in the anti-noodle incident, too."  
  
"No!" shouted Calvin, jumping into Moe's stomach. He rebounded off, useless. "Number One!" shouted Susie, rushing towards Moe. The two began an endless barrage of attacks, which Moe showed small signs of feeling them.  
  
"Ow!" he shouted after being hit on his right arm. It was the one part of him that wasn't affected in the incident. "Pity you don't know." He chuckled, knocking Calvin to the ground, lifeless. "Number One!" Susie repeated, jumping at Moe. Moe simply bashed her to the ground, then ran off.  
  
"That was your fault." Shouted Calvin at Susie as he dusted off his cape. "Come on, that was all you, Mr. I-Think-I'll-Throw-Glowing-Green-Noodles." Shouted Susie in response. "I don't need you!" shouted Calvin, jumping into the air. "I don't need you either!" she shouted, walking off in the opposite direction.  
  
It was the next day that the Moe Gang struck again. Calvin was there, without Susie. "Stop in the name of justice, Moe." He said, angrily.  
  
"Please, Stupid Man, spare me." Replied Moe, launching a volley of attacks, which ended with an uppercut that sent the red hero into a local skyscraper. "Now, to finish my earlier job." Thought Moe.  
  
"Not so fast." Came a voice behind him. He knew who it was- it was number two. He simply spun around and readied a massive punch. "Touch her and die." Came a determined voice. It was Calvin. Moe couldn't tell who it was, but saw two determined eyes. Below those was a quivering nose and a snarl on Stupendous Man's lips. His fists were also quivering, and his feet were pressured greatly. "Step away from the girl." Shouted Calvin. Moe backed down, meekly. "Now give up." Continued the crimson warrior. "You'll have to fight me, first." Shouted Moe.  
  
Calvin leapt after Moe, moving a tremendous speed even for a superhero. Calvin launched an even faster volley of punches and kicks until Moe fell to the ground, senseless. Calvin knelt down next to Moe, breathing incredibly hard. He handcuffed Moe to a pole, then felt hands run down on his head.  
  
"You're the best." Said Susie, putting a hand under Calvin's helmet. "It's not safe to take that off here." Replied Calvin, flying off.  
  
The two landed far away a few minutes later. Susie then put her hands on her helmet and removed it. She then put her hands on Calvin's helmet and pulled it off. Before Calvin could say anything, she had him in her arms, and they passionately kissed in front of the sunset.  
  
***Next Chapter***  
  
Calvin and Susie fight crime even more, but when the jobs become tougher, they have to find another member. It's Hobbes in a green outfit! Also, it's the last day of school for our hero and heroine. Can they survive the endless pranks and crimes? Find out… next chapter! 


	3. Last Day of School

The New Adventures of Stupendous Man  
  
I don't own C/H  
  
A/N- If you can't tell by now, this gets the basic idea from DBZ with the Great Saiyateam.  
  
Chapter Three- Last Day of School  
  
"Hey, Hobbes!" exclaimed Calvin, walking into his room. "Where have you been, Stupendous Man?" asked Hobbes. "Good! You brought it up!" said Calvin. "Susie and I had a bit of… trouble." "Sure." Sighed Hobbes, rolling his eyes.  
  
The Next Day…  
  
"Calvin! Wake up!" shouted Calvin's dad. "You're going to miss the bus." Calvin just sighed. Like he'd want to ride the bus. "I'll be fine!" he shouted. "Okay, we're leaving." Replied his dad.  
  
Five minutes later, Calvin heard a knock on his window. "Susie!" he joyfully shouted when he saw her. He grabbed Hobbes and jumped out of the window. "Why'd you bring him?" asked Susie. "Because, I'd like to give you… Stupendous Man #3! He proudly proclaimed, showing Susie Hobbes. "Show her." He whispered. A blinding flash filled the air. When the smoke cleared, there was another Stupendous Man, only in orange. "Sweet, huh?" Calvin asked. "Anyway, we've got to go to school." Calvin and Susie transformed and flew off. "Keep an eye out for crime, huh, Hobbes?" shouted Calvin, vanishing into the distance.  
  
"It's been much better here since Moe showed his true colors." Sighed Susie, pressing her watch and landing. "Yeah. Since Lance ate those radioactive noodles minutes before the anti-noodle incident, it's also been calmer." Continued Calvin, jumping to the ground and turning into himself. "And it's the last day."  
  
The two walked through the doors of their high school. "Oh, look, its them!" Ms. Wormwood calmly quipped. "I never would have guess that you two rivals would end up as boyfriend and girlfriend." "Me too." Sighed Calvin.  
  
"Stop, villain!" shouted Hobbes to the villain, who was also known as Filthy Rich. "Come and get me." Shouted Filthy in response. Hobbes took advantage of his enemy's overconfidence to pounce him. He slashed Filthy in one leg to keep him from running, handcuffed him, and flew home. (A/N- The suit lets you fly)  
  
Meanwhile, Calvin and Susie were in their science. "And so, class, the powers of Stupendous Man are impossible." Finished their professor. "Sir, can I go to the bathroom?" asked Calvin. For the most popular kid, this was a bold question. "Certainly." Said the professor. As Calvin walked by Candace, he heard a sigh, a saw Candace faint.  
  
A minute later, Stupendous Man burst into the room. "You think my powers are impossible, professor?" he asked. The professor fainted, too as Jessica ran after him. Calvin jumped into the bathroom and pressed his watch. He flushed a toilet for the sake of realism, then walked into the science lab. "What did I miss?" he asked.  
  
Next period, Calvin and Susie both went to… Band! Calvin pulled out his drumsticks, then grabbed his music. Susie got out her flute and sat in her chair. Calvin knelt beside her and did what most girls find popular people do best- flirt.  
  
"Well, what have we here?" asked the slightly-insane band director. "You can put your instruments up for the day." He told the band. The band complied and began talking. "Are you insane?" Susie whispered at Calvin. "If you do that again, they might figure you out, making all our identities revealed!" "Sheesh." Replied Calvin.  
  
"Stop!" shouted Hobbes, grabbing the criminal. "You'll learn justice is not to be obstructed!" He punched the criminal, then handcuffed him. "Another one bites the dust."  
  
Calvin and Susie had been doing a play for all of third and fourth periods for the student body, and now it was cutting into their history class. The play was, of course, Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet", and you can guess the stars. "A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things: Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo" finished Tommy Chestnut. The curtain closed, and the students went wild. As the actors bowed, none of the groups of actors were greeted as heartily in the bow as Calvin and Susie.  
  
"That was great!" quipped Calvin, walking out of the stage door. The class got out of their costumes and went back to the drama classroom, where they celebrated for the rest of the period. The class was overcome with emotion, and every member as some point received a hug and kiss for Calvin or Susie. Then the two embraced and kissed. The class cheered, and the power failed. "How do you like that? A classic blackout?" asked Calvin. The whole class cracked up.  
  
Calvin and Susie, after this, transformed in a park nearby and flew home. "Great job, Susie!" shouted Calvin. "Too bad you can't fly as fast as I can!" "We'll see!" said Susie, shooting ahead. The two raced all the way home.  
  
"Hey, guys!" shouted Hobbes when they landed. "Great news! There's a martial arts tournament, and all three of us have been invited! Only sixteen competitors from the city will be there!" "Great!" replied Calvin. "Let's go!"  
  
***Next Chapter***  
  
Calvin, Hobbes, and Susie enter the martial arts tourney, but it looks like they've got some competition. Will Calvin survive? Is Hobbes real? Will the rating be raised to PG-13? Will Calvin and Susie make out? Find out next chapter! 


End file.
